1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wide-angle photographic lens system and, more particularly, to a wide-angle photographic lens system having a telephoto ratio (the value obtained by dividing the distance from the first lens surface of the lens system to the imaging plane by the focal length of the lens system as a whole) of about 0.9, short overall length and field angle of 62.degree. or more.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As compact wide-angle photographic lens systems having short overall length like the above, those which have a plural number of aspherical surfaces in the lends system are known. Those lens systems having aspherical surfaces, however, have a disadvantage that it is difficult to produce lenses having aspherical surfaces.